


Flirty Sweaters

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Warm Sweaters [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flirting, Fluff, Knitter!Lance, Knitting, Language, M/M, Overprotective Paladins, Shy!Lance, courting, flirty!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance is hard core crushing on Matt that he made a sweater.But, he didn't realize that Matt was feeling the same.Also, KEITH PUT THE KNIFE AWAY!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really starting to love the concept of Latte! So I decided to make this little thing. 
> 
> But, now I'm also really into matt/lance/Keith. Don't know what the hell I'm going to call it. But, I'm super into it. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar  
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance wanted to sigh as he lounged on the couch. A pair of knitting needles in his hand as he stitched together a sweater. Today was one of the rare days where they would have a day off and Lance decided to laze around in one of the many lounge rooms. 

He even had his lazy clothes that consisted of a giant blue shirt and blue boxers. So what if that was a lot of Blue, blue was his favorite color and reminded him of his beautiful lioness. Who purred in happiness when the thought was sent to her. Besides it wasn't like anyone would really come find him. 

Keith was actually using his day off to red and sharpen his weapons. Shiro was with Allura doing who knows what, but everyone assumed it was to low-key flirt. The betting pool was already set and Lance was confident that he was going to win this. Hunk was with Coran in the kitchen working with the new supply of food they just got. 

And Pidge....

She was probably with her brother. The thought made Lance blush as he furiously started knitting the sandy brown sweater in his hands. 

It had been at least two weeks and three days since they had rescued Matt. Lance had never seen Pidge so happy and such a mess when she finally got her brother. The other was in bad shape and they quickly rushed him to the healing pod while they search the facility. Sadly it seemed that her father was sent somewhere else, but Pidge had gained hope in finding him. 

Lance didn't say it out loud because he didn't think it was right to say it right after they rescued him. But, Matt was insanely handsome and kind with a laugh that almost seemed to light up the room. He got along with everyone even the mullet-head got along with him. 

… He just wished he get along with HIM more. 

“But, that's selfish of me.” Lance mumbled, knowing how much Pidge wanted to spend time with her brother. Hell, even Shiro wanted to spend time with their friend and fellow teammate after being separated so badly. So Lance didn't say anything more to the other than small hellos and sneaking glances. 

Lance pouted, as he continued to knit and noticing that he was almost done with the fluffy warm sweater. It was too small for most and two big for one. He realized it was just the right size for a particular crush that he was thinking about. And Lance won't even deny that it was a crush because it seriously was a crush. 

Hearing the sound of the door opening Lance turned around thinking it was Hunk only to see Matt walking through. A blush crossed his face at how handsome the other looked in the altean clothing that Allura and Coran supplied. He looked around before his eyes landed on him and a smile bloomed on his face. 

“I'm so quiznak.” Lance thought, holding his things close as Matt came closer. 

“There you are Lance! I was looking for you.” Matt informed, walking down into the lounge of couches before sitting right beside him. Lance felt way to under dressed for this. 

Here was Matt in fancy casual Altean clothing and he was in an over-size t-shirt and boxers. He wished the floor would just swallow him up for the mortification he felt. His blush growing redder and hotter by the minute. 

“R-r-really?” Lance asked, fiddling with his needles as he looked at the warm eyes staring at him. 

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something.” Matt informed, making Lance nod his head. 

“Sure, what's up?” Lance asked, then suddenly Matt got really close. 

“Did it hurt?” He asked, sincerity in his voice as he stared at him. Lance blinked and wondered if he was in any battle or if someone informed him that he was hurt. He didn't think going through the gladiator was too bad. And the bruises were already healing from yesterdays training. 

“Did what hurt?” Lance asked, a little confused. 

“When you fell from heaven?” Matt asked, his tone going very deep all of a sudden and his expression completely changing to something... well Lance couldn't explain as his brain slowly stopped working. 

“Are you the north star? Because the light you make guide me here.” 

“... wha?” 

“You would beat the moon in a pretty contest.” 

“... Wha?”

“If a star fell every time I thought of you. There would be no stars in the midnight sky.” 

“...WHA?” 

“Who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?” 

“....WHAT?!” Lance stuttered, staring at Matt who was smirking. His eyebrows wiggling at him in such a cute way that Lance was almost swooning. Actually, he was pretty sure he was swooning at the first pick up line. 

“You just meme so much to me.” Matt added, and Lance felt the whole room heat up. Since when did the castle ship fly close to the sun because it was really getting hot in here. Matt suddenly had a worried look on his features as he pressed a hand on Lance's forehead. 

“You alright?” Matt asked, a bit confused. 

“I-I... are you flirting with me?” Lance yelped, almost knocking his basket of yarn over as he did so. 

“Yes, I've been watching you these past days and I can't help it... You're just so beautiful and you personality makes you all the better.” Matt confessed and Lance felt his brain slowly being burnt to a crisp like when you leave a steak in the frying pan for too long. 

“And I know you've been watching me.” Matt purred, placing a hand on Lance's cheek. 

Lance didn't know what else to do and just shoved his gift for the other int his face. At first Matt made a cute noise as he tried to figure out what was going on. But, once he did and he looked at the sweater did that smile come back full force. 

“Is this a yes to start courting you?” Matt asked, placing on the sweater with happy grins. 

“....yes.” Lance spoke, a little softly as he did so. 

“Then... can I give you a gift back?” Matt asked, and before Lance could ask what it was. Did he feel the pair of warm lips cover his own. Of course that feeling was gone when a green blur smashed into Matt and started attacking him. Lance stared in shock as Matt struggled with his sister, who was wearing a knitted green sweater, around the room. 

“YOU DAMN SHE-DEVIL!” 

“OFF LIMITS!” 

“ARE YOU TWO DATING?!” 

“NO!” 

“ARE YOU INTERESTED IN HIM?!” 

“NO! HE'S LIKE A BRO!” 

“THEN I'M GOING TO GO FOR IT BECAUSE HE'S BEAUTIFUL AND HAS AMAZING PERSONALITY! AND I WANT TO SHOWER HIM WITH LOVE!” Matt shouted, while the two fell to the floor in a large heap. The noise caused everyone else to come in and stare in shock as they watched Pidge literally biting her brother. Shiro was already rubbing his temples as he stared at the mess of two siblings. 

“What is going on here?” Shiro asked, looking to Lance who was too shocked to move. 

“Uuuuhhh...” Lance started, not exactly knowing what to say. Thankfully, Pidge being the ever so helpful friend, was able to shout out just exactly what was going on. 

“MATT WANTS THE LANCE BOOTY!” she hissed, yelping when her brother managed to get her off as Matt rushed back to Lance. 

“So, I was thinking tonight wo-AAAAHHH!” Matt cried, when Shiro tackled him away from Lance. Pidge joining in and Lance just sighing as he watched the three fight. Packing up his knitting supplies, Lance gave a wink to Matt.

“I liked to be showered with love.” Lance informed, watching Matt give him a love struck look. That was immediately changed to a pained one when Pidge started pulling his hair. And Shiro stated trying to put the other into a headlock. 

“Shiro! Aren't you my bro?!” 

“Sorry Matt, but gotta make sure you treat Lance right! And what better way then to fight me?” 

“YOU GOT SOME MESSED UP REASONING!” 

Lance chuckled when he left the room, walking past a smiling Allura who stared at Matt with vicious plans in her eyes. Honestly, at this point Lance might have to set in or else they might kill his boyfriend. He was about to say something when he noticed Keith running up to him with a panicked expression. 

“Is something going on? I heard a.... what are they doing?” Keith asked as he watched the three in the room. 

“Matt's courting Lance.” Allura supplied as she continued to watched. Lance sighed and was about to ask Keith if they waned to grab something to eat when he noticed him stomping towards the group with his knife out. 

“KEITH! DON'T BRING A KNIFE TO A FIST FIGHT!” 

“Oh! GOOD IDEA KEITH! SOMEONE GET ME MY BAYARD!” 

“PIDGE NO!” 

“PIDGE FUCKING YES!” 

“LANGUAGE!”


End file.
